Kamen Rider Zero
by Neoangelius
Summary: Story takes place a few years after the natives were defeated by Kamen Rider Kabuto. A young man named Zane must use the Zero system to become Kamen Rider Zero in order to fight the Logos organisation who used the worms has an excuse to conquer the World.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

In the year 1999, an asteroid fell from the sky into Shibuya in Japan. Within it's core laid dormant an alien race known as Worms. Predators to humanity for they had the ability to change there appearence, to become another person and assimilate their memory, but most importantly the ability to increase by one thousand the speed of the molecules that compose to their bodies giving the impression that time had stopped. An ability known has Clock Up. To counter this menace, a secret organisation named Zect was created and took action by creating a technology that allowed a humain been to move at the same speed as the aliens, the rider system. Those chosen by the Zecters that compose this system were henceforth called Kamen Riders.

However, the battle was not as simple, for a group of aliens known as the natives, worms who had come to earth millions of years ago made a move to control all of humanity and turn the entire population into their slaves. Following an intense battle durin which both sides had lost many, the kamen riders finally emerge on top. The treat of the native had been pushed back, but many worms were still roaming the earth. Zect had been dissolved and it's activities taken over by an internationnal organisation named Logos. It's duties were to ensure the safety of human beings and the extermination of all aliens. Using Zect's technology, the organisation that was suppose to defend humanity quickly became it's one and only tyrant. All goverments were forced into submission in the three years that followed the defeat of the natives.

***

The city was dark, past midnight most of it's inhabitants had gone to sleep, the night was warm and clear, perfect for the hunt thought the commander has he and his subordonants tracked down their prey. A twelve mans squadron all equiped with the stat of the art weaponery.

-Sir, we've just located two energie signatures matching the stolen prototypes, said one of them.

-Where? Asked the commander.

- North east sir 200 meters.

-Sir overthere, yelled another soldier pointing at two objects flying around.

-After them we must get those mark II zecters back, ordered the leader.

The two flying objects were indead zecters part of a second generation rider system developped by Logos. The first was a red gatac and the second a blue kabuto. At the sound of the soldiers the robotics insects quickly flew towards the roof of the closest building. The pursuers followed closely after. It was then that the commander noticed two silouhets in the shadows. Two strangers had been watching the group in their hunt.

-So we were the prey after all and those zecters only the bait, whispered the commander.

With these words the twelve soldiers took out each a device made at the image of an ant's head.

-Kamen Troopers!!!

The group connected their devices to a belt made for this effect. On all twelve, the ant's eyes lighted red and an armor materialised itself the same way it used to on the original kamen riders. 10 turn into warriors with a copper colored armor and a short sword attached to their belt, they were intented for close combat. The remaining two, including the commander, had a silver collored armor with a blaster designed for long range battle. The two fugitives zecters flew around a little bit then joined with with the men.

-Kamen Rider, they said.

The kabuto was attached to a watch like device on the left wrist of it's partner and the gatac to on a similar device on the right wrist of it's holder. Then out of the shadow, walked the two kamen riders heavelly armored in their basic form.

-Kamen Troopers attack up front at once, yelled the leader.

On that order the ten troopers drew their blades and charged at their prey.

The fight was no contest, thought the soldiers were fighting with perfect harmony and team work, the two kamen riders easely defended against the assault and fought back bare hands. Seeing the battle was not going well, the lead kamen trooper ordered his men to stand back. The manouver was executed perfectly giving the two long range troopers a perfect line of sight on the two riders. Shots were fired, the blasters constantly gushing out projectilles against their target. However the armor on the two warriors were too thick and the bullets did no damage. Both men looked at each other while leaning a hand towards their zecters. The pincers of the gatac were opened wide and the horn of the kabuto was lifted, a sound of energy flow could be heard has the armor on the two men slowly started to open themselve.

-Quickly charge now, don't give them to activate the clock up or we're all doomed, yelled the commander.

The kamen trooper rushed at the two kamen rider shoping to reach them in time.

-Cast off, whispered the two riders, words then repeated by the zecters as the pincers of the gatac were turn towards it's rear and the horn of the kabuto flipped over.

Both armors blew into pieces creating a shockwave that hit all surrounding ennemies.

-Change beetle, said the computer voice of the kabuto said as the new form was revealed.

-Change stag beetle, the other one said.

Gatac was now a red armored warrior, the eyes of his helmet glowed blue in the night as he pulled out his weapons, two short swords made at the image of a gatac's pincer. Kabuto turned into a blue fighter, his red eyes looked around as he pulled his own weapon, a two feet long shaft with an equally long blade at each end. The kamen trooper got back to their feet as best as they could, but it wouldn't help them now.

-Clock Up, came out of the zecters after a swith on the riders belt was hit.

Then all the commander could see was a red and blue blur going form one of his trooper to the other. After a second or so, the two kamen riders rematerialised themselve at the same spot they started from.

-Clock over was then heard in the night signaling the time limit.

The commander looked at his ten men then saw them all and desperate he and the only other surviving member of his squad pointed their guns at their ennemies shooted everything they got. But the kamen riders were faster, both jumped into the air then a button on their wrist device.

-Rider slash, came the computerised voice.

Energy was then transfered from the zecters to the weapons. As he landed, Gatac did an X slash on his target while Kabuto slashed once with the upper blade of his weapon then did a 180 to stab the target with the lower blade.

Victorious, the two riders walked away as the ennemies blew up. Close by, on another building, a young woman had watch the battle not surprise by the outcome.

-So this is Red-Gatac and Blue-Kabuto, she asked.

-Jessica, did we really neede to sacrifice those Kamen Troopers just so you could see them in action, answered a voice comming from her back.

-How else was I suppose to see them, beside kamen troopers are cannon meat their lost means nothing so just relaxe Ben or should I say Kamen Rider Shadow, replied the young girl as she looked at her companion.

He was indead a kamen rider, he had shed his armor and was now in his second form. His chest piece was dark green as well as his helmet made at the image of a mantis head. Attached to his wrist were two switch blades that could flip into position when needed.

-Still no sign of the Zero prototype? Interogated Jessica.

-He hasn't showned himself yet but we may have pinpointed his position in another city. Kamen Rider Queen was dispatched with a squadron of kamen troopers to capture it.

-Can she handle it?

-Yes

-And if Zero has chosen someone to become a kamen rider?

There was no answer, for he did not know it himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

The room had no windows, and for only furniture a round table with fifteen chairs around it. This was the meeting room for the leaders of Logos. Most of them were middle aged men and all look the same which made Jessica stand out being a late twenties woman. She had green eyes that reflected intelligence and cunning. Her black suit revealed that she was serious yet her short dark hair and her multiple percings showed that she knew when to have a good time. Standing behind her was Benoit, the man approximately the same age as her was average height. His look was that of a ganster with his short spiky hair, chin beard, small glasses and black suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

-The rebels are becoming more and more bold, two months ago they attacked one of our research facility and stole stat of the art equipment, explainned one of the attendes to the man who was leader.

-Which facility was it, ask the chairman.

-The one that's developping the new rider system, explainned Jessica. They stole two prototypes and a third one flew away on it's own.

-What which prototypes? Yelled the leader.

-Blue-Kabuto and Red-Gatac, plus Zero is the one that flew away on it's own, came the answer.

-And what step have you taken to recover them, asked another member of the council.

-We have dispatch Kamen Rider Queen with a squadron of kamen troopers to capture Zero, we have yet to locate the other two and their riders, answered Benoit.

-Who asked you, in who said you could talk you dog, yelled the man.

At that moment a mechanized sound was heard in the room followed by the appearence of a robotic mantis on the council table that ran to Benoit. Arrived at the end of the table the zecter jumped into the air to be catch by it's holder.

-Guards, yelled the man who insulted Benoit.

-Kamen Rider, with that sentence the young man attached the small mantis to his belt.

An armor materialised itself starting from the belt buckle then covering all of the rider's body. In his basic form, Kamen Rider Shadow was heavely armored like all riders, on his arms the switch blades could be seen, however the extra plating prevented them from being used. The yellows eyes on the helmet stared at a door that swung opened with half a dozen of kamen troopers running into the room. The rider charged at them pushing them back the way they came. As much as they tried, their blades could cut throught the thick armor. Shadow punched left and right , soon he and the troopers were out of the room. ''Cast off'' could be heard from back inside followed by a small explosion,then silence. A few second later Shadow stepped back in, his wrist blades were flipped into battle position. He walked calmly to the chair of the one who had been so arrogant towards him, until he stood right behind it.

-So what now? asked the councilman.

Without any hesitation or any second thought, the kamen rider cut the insolent's head off with the top of the chair in one swift move.

-My sentiment exactly, said the leader of the group. Jessica, recover our lost goods, failure would have a similar results on you. Meeting is over.

All the man stood up at once and left the room without a word. Ben walked up to Jessica while removing the mantis of his belt causing his armor to fall into pieces before de-materialising.

***

The day was bright and warm, Anny would have liked to enjoy it but she had been given other orders. A week earlier she had arrived in town with a squad of kamen troopers with orders from Logos to determine the locate of the Zero zecter. However, she had not seen any action in far too long and was bored out of her skull. Her cristal blue eyes were

pointed out the window of the appartment used as a stack out, the mission was top secret. The young girl, barely in her twenties, was staring at a small coffee shop across the street from her building. In the room, her underlings were constantly watching monitors linked to antennas and detectors throught out the city, trying to locate a trace of their target.

-That's it, I can't take this anymore, I'm going out, she declared grabing her coat and rushing out the door.

-Ma'am, what if we get something while you're out, ask one of the man in the room.

-Contact me on my cell phone, was the answer.

Outside, she looked around and took a deep breath while passing a hand in her long platinium hair. The young woman hesitated for a few second between going for a ride on her motorcycle parked in front of the building or grabbing a coffee first. After a few seconds, the decision was made and she crossed the street. A waitress offered her a table next to where a young man was siting. She could see he liked motorcycle, for he had a helmet on the table next to him and he was wearing a white leather coat with a brand of motorcycle equipment od upper left part of the chest. Still she discretly eyed him, he had blond hair, darker than hers, cut short and dark blue eyes. Shed id not go unoticed herself, the young man inspected her from head to feet, a yellow motorcycle jacket, a black tank top and mini-skirt with boots that went up to her knees.

-Like whatt you see, asked the young man.

-Scuse me what, replied Anny taken a bit by surprise.

-I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me.

-And you at me.

-Sorry it must be true, my name is Zane.

-Anny. So Zane do you ride a lot, asked the girl.

-A little and you, he repplied.

-Yeath, I was just gonna go, wanna join me? Anny couldn't hide the interest in her voice.

-Sorry but it'll have to wait, something just came up, his words were serious and his eyes somewhre else.

Anny looked in the same direction as him and saw a group of people walking of the side walk on the other side of the street. Her instincts were screaming at her, those were not ordinnary humans, in fact they weren't human at all. The girl jump to feet grabbing her cellphone, the first speed-dial belonged to one of the troopers in the lookout.

-Get down here, we have a group of worms in the street in front of the building, she ordered.

Anny then pulled out a gun handle from her pocket and helded it in front of her. A mechanized wasp flew around the girl then landed on the grip facing the holder. Instead of a sting at the other end of the bug, there was a cannon.

-Kamen rider, yelled the woman.

Her armor materialised itself starting from the gun then going all over her arm and finally covering her entire body. At the sound of the transformation, the eight people turned towards her in union. Six turned into the larva form of worms and the other two into an adult form that resemble a white humanoid grass hoper, they had evolved. There was a stare down between the creatures and Anny aka Kamen Rider Queen. Then a window broke on the second floor of the building, ten close range kamen troopers jumped down from the room onto the street and charge the six larva worms. Queen on her end took the wings on the back of her zecter and started flipping them, causing her armor to open up all over.

-Cast off, she whisper finishing the flip.

Her armor broke into piece and flew in all direct like an explosion.

-Change Shewasp, said the computer voice as the rider's new form was revealed.

Her chest plate was made at the image of a wasp's body, curved where her breast are and with wings that went over her shoulder for protection. Her helmet was yellow with black stripes with two green eyes that made it look like the head of a wasp.

Back at the coffee shop, Zane was hurrying everybody to hide in the backstore. Once they were all safe, he ran back outside to look at the battle. It was not going well for the humans. Thought Kamen Rider Queen was holding her own against the two adult worms, the kamen troopers were being ripped apart by the larvas. They didn't stand a chance and none survived. Not able to just stand there, the young man raised his hand. A white robotic hercus landed in it.

-Time for Kamen Rider Zero to make his appearance, he said to himself lowering the zecter to his belt. Kamen rider.

As the insect was connected, an armor started materialising. Zane looked at it spreadding over his body. He could see on his right forearm a cannon on the outer armor and another one the left. The feeling was weird when the helmet started materialising, first the mouth face then the sides plate, after the back and the top with a small horn and finally the red visor. Zane had become Kamen Rider Zero.

The new rider walked slowly towards the aliens, they ran to him. He dodged the first blow, a high punch to his face and attacked the second coming worm with multiple punch in it's belly. Then he pointed his left arm at the third ennemy and fired a shot strait in it's face. The fourth grabbed him by the neck, so Zero responded by placing his right cannon on it's chest and firing three time, after the creature fell to the ground, he fired another shot at it while going for the fifth creature. Zane grabbed it and use it as shield to defend himself for the attacks of the sixth who accomplished nothing but destroying his comrad. The rider then pointed his two cannons at the last one and fired two shots simultaneously. All that was left was the first worm who had since then tried to run. Zero pointed his arm at it and fire a single shot, the green flammes in the horizon told him that he had hit the target fatally.

Zane turned then his attention to Kamen Rider Queen and the two adult worms. As they came out of the clock up, he could see that the girl was loosing the battle, after all they were two. Zero lowered his hand to the horn of the hercus and began to flip it. He noticed that it caused his armor to open all over, he had to be sure, for he could see that the cast off would cause him to lose his two fire arms.

-Cast off, the rider said after a moment.

The shockwave occured causing the armor to fly in pieces in all direction. Zero had now a white chest armor made to look like the back shell of an hercus. His helmet was now white also, a horn attached to the chin part of the helmet flipped over the red visor seperating it into two red eyes insect like eyes.

-Change white-beetle, said the zecter as it happened.

The three fighters looked at the new arrival. The two creatures didn't know what to do. But Kamen Rider Queen could help but use a scarred voice to say :

-Kamen Rider Zero.

Not sure if he was an ennemy or an ally.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

The highway, outside of the city, two motorcycles were speeding toward their destination. One of them was blue and the other red, sports bike they were. As for their riders, both wore a black helmet with the visor down so no one or nothing could see their face. These gentlemen had business in town and didn't want any interference.

Kamen Rider Queen had changed into her cast off form and, using her clock up ability, had engaged two adult worms. However, she could only defend herself so much, the two creatures were fighting in perfect harmony, attack from a different angle every time, waiting long enought for their partner to be out of the way but not enought to allow Queen a chance to defend herself. Despair was winning in the girl's heart, she knew her men had been defeated by the six larva worms and couldn't get the upper hand on her adversaries, plus the clock up was almost over. Still she fought on, not willing to give, then it happened.

-Clock over, said the mechanised voice of her zecter.

As time took back it's normal speed for the three fighters, then there was a shockwave coming from the other battle ground, and all looked in union. What they saw was another Kamen Rider, his armor was white as well as his helmet. A horn link to the chin part of the helmet started flipping over a red visor and a computer voice could be heard.

-Change white-beetle.

Kamen Rider Zero was standing before them. Walking slowly at first, the new rider past his right hand over his shoulder hand pulled out a curved sword that looked like an hercus' horn, then started running to the nearest worm. The creature tried to defend itself by striking with it's right clawed hand, but zero was faster and cut the hand with his sword then followed with an horizontal slash in the worm's belly. The second one tried to sneak behind him, but he was faster and replied with a direct kick in the monster's chest then hit it with his weapon as well. Sensing that the balance of this battle had changed, one of the alien spread out it's wings and tried to fly away. Seeing this, Zane jumped on the head of worm he was fighting and jumped again high up in the air and sliced off one of the wings of the deserter. Seeing an oppertunity, Queen, who had just reawakened from her stat of shock at the newly arrival, reach for the top of her zecter and pressed the button on the wasp's back.

-Rider sting, she yelled which was repeated after by the weapon.

Energy gathered at tip of the cannon forming a lazer dart, which Anny pointed at the falling ennemy. The creature empalled itself on it, yet it was still moving, still alive. The young girl pulled the trigger to finnish her move, the dart and it's victim went up twenty feet above ground and then exploded. As gravity would have it, Kamen Rider Zero started his descent towards the Earth. The second worm was slowly starting to regain it's wits, Zane could not let it get away, reaching to his zecter, he press the button located on top of it.

-Rider slash, said Zero behing imitated by the robotic insect.

Energy left the hercus in the form of miniature lightning bolts and went into the sword. The blade started glowing white and became as if made only of energy. As he landed, the rider cuted in half his opponent from head to toe. The defeated creature fell into two pieces and then exploded in blue flammes.

With that fight over, Anny pointed her gun to Kamen Rider Zero. If her face could be seen, people would have noticed her hesitation, he had just saved her life.

-Hold it right there, se said in a commanding voice. If you give me back the Zero zecter, I'll let you go without any trouble.

Zero simply looked at her, raising slowly his left hand towards the side off his belt.

-Clock up, he whispered calmly.

Before she could do anything, Kamen Rider Queen saw her target become a blurr and then disappear. The young girl thought off trying to follow him, but she knew that a second in normal time meant several minutes when clock up was activated. What she didn't know was that Zane had only returned to the coffee shop not thirty feet from her and disengaged his armor hopping that nobody had seen him. The young man then ran out to the woman in armor.

-Anny are you alright, he asked.

-Zane, what are you doing, she answered while turning back into her human form as well.

-After I made sure every one was safe I came back out to watch the fight. Nice moves by the way, was his answer.

-Thanks but as you can see without that rogue kamen rider, I would have lost, admitted the girl.

-Rogue? Why is he a rogue?

-He's not working for Logos. A few weeks ago the rider system he was using turned up missing and now here he is, Kamen Rider Zero.

Zane stared at the girl for a moment, he was liking her more and more, he knew he was going to like being her ennemy.

Doctor Zinnerman was sitting alone at his table, his guests hadn't arrived yet. He was in the mid fifties, all his hairs had turned grey long ago and needed glasses to read. But that didn't change the fact that he was one of the world leading scientist. Two weeks earlier, he had given an invitation for a meeting with two of Logos worst ennemies. The deal was to meet in an old dinner near the outskirt of the city, and so the old man was waiting for the other party to arrive. Then, the sound of engins roaring could be heard coming from outside, two motorcycles had just parked in front of the restaurant. Their drivers were two young men, the first wore a red hoody and black jeans, he had a shaved head with a dark van dyke, beard that covers only the chin linked to a moustache. The second man had short dark hair with eyes just as dark, he wore blue jeans with a marin shirt and a black coat over two walked to table with the lone figure.

-Ah you are here, welcome I'm doctor Zinnerman, said the elder.

-My name is Maxime or Max, thank you for meeting with us Doctor, answered the bald one.

-I'm Cyril, nice to meet you, replied the second man. Your message said that you had info for us.

-Yes, we have sighting of Kamen Rider Queen, here in this very city, she has engaged a group of worms no earlier than this morning.

-Well that's good but she's not what we're looking for, interrupted Max.

-Yes I know but let me finish. During her battle, Kamen Rider Zero manifested himself, furthermore, the battle would have been lost if not from him, announced the scientist, and we know he isn't siding with Logos.

-Well that's good, how do you figure that and more important do you know who he is, asked Cyril.

-Well, Queen was sent here to recover the Zero zecter, but now her orders have changed to seek out and destroy. As for the identity, that still needs more research. Explained Zinnerman.

-So let's just hope we find him before Logos does, said Max.

-Logos does not have any headquarters here which means no surveillance equipment, your chances are good. Beside, seeing that who ever he is, Zero chose to appear during a worm attack. There is a good bet that he is looking for the nest in this city, concluded Zinnerman.

-There's a nest, when were you planning to tell us, asked Maxime.

-Well I am now, replied the doctor looking at his watch. I have to go, before I'm missed, good luck gentlemen.

On those words, Zinnerman got up and the exited the restaurant, leaving the two young men alone at the table. After a few minutes, they also made their exit going back to their vehicules.

-Can we trust him, asked Cyril.

-Without him, we would have never gotten our hands on the rider systems, and he did take a lot of risk to meet with us, answered Max. Still let's not put our guard down, specially with Queen in town and the fact that we don't know on who's side Zero is.

As they left the dinner to make their way further in to the city, Red-gatac and Blue-Kabuto flew in to join them, after all there will be a need for them turn into Kamen Riders again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Two months ago :

The night was dark, there was no moon in the sky, in was the perfect night for a heist. The building was well guarded, tight security with guardmen on the outside and in, dogs, cameras, motion sensors and everything else a self respecting top secret facility would have. However, that night not everything was working like it was suppose to. A selected section of the surrounding fence had lost all power, which meant to electric current to make sure no one who try to clim bit, no sensors that indicates if i twas being cut or not and no camera. Consequently no one knew then that figures were crossing it to infiltrate the building. Two of them to be more precise. Quiet and deadly, they made there way into the facility eliminating any presence they came across.

The search was easy for them for they knew exactly where to look. In a room marked B-5 was a lab where a new form of high tech combat armor was being developped.

-This is it, said the first man.

-Look over there, the prototypes we've informed about, replied the second.

The two intruders walked to a counter where two wrist devices had been laid. Each man took one and attache dit to there arm as a sound came from the door of the lab. It was another security guard but this one was dress differently from the other ones plus he was wearing a kamen trooper belt.

-Intruders over here, yelled the trooper.

Soon five other troopers came to join with there comrade.

-Kamen Troopers, they all said at the same time as they attached an ant head to their belt buckle.

The eyes from the ant like belt buckle turn red and the armors materialized themselves. A weird sound was then heard, insects wings flying but somewhat mechanized. The wall then collasped and a red gatac and a blu kabuto entered the room to join with the two mysterious intruders.

-Kamen Rider, they both said as they attached the zecters to their wrist devices.

Grey colored armor materialized themselve, the two intruders had become Kamen Rider Red-Gatac and Blue-Kabuto. Without waisting any time the fighters imidiatly attacked the troopers standing in their way. The six men put up a good fight but they were just no match for the riders. Despite everything the battle was intense enought to make a mess in the lab and in the chaos of battle, a locker was crushed opened. Inside a white hercus like mechanized insect attached to device was lying dormant. However the shock woke it up, and it took off flying away from the fight, away from the facility.

In another city, Zane was returning home, he had gone out for a ride on his motorcycle hoping it would help him fall asleep. As he parked his bike, a sound of wing flapping could be heard in the air. He took off his helmet and took a look around him trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Seing nothing around he looked up towards the sky, there was no moon, but no clouds either hallowing him to see the stars. That's when he saw the small white object flying towards him. The Zero zecter had escaped the facility and flown all this way to meet him, his chosen one.

-What are you supposed to be, asked Zane raising his hand not really hoping for an answer.

The insect then detach the device it was linked to so that it could fall into the young man's hand. Not understanding why, Zane then lowered the device to his waist as if compelled by an invisible force. As he did so, a strap extended itself form the left and right side of the unknown object and the two linked together at the back of Zane's waist to form a belt.

-I see, so you want me to be your partner, said the young man with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile back at the facility, the two kamen riders had just dispose of the kamen troopers that were trying to stop them. Looking around making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, the two riders took their hands to the zecters on their wrist and reposition the horn into cast-off position.

-Cast off, they both said which was repeated by the mechanized off the insects.

The grey armors were then jetison revealing two armors of the same coloring as the zectors

-Change beetle, said the blue kabuto.

-Change stag beetle, came from the red gatac.

The two riders looked at each other, they were impatient to try their new powers, espacially the ability to slow down time.

-Clock up, they both said has they press the button on the right side of their belt.

From a third person point of view it was as if the two armored warriors become like a blur and then disappear, but in fact they just ran back the way they came in. When the clock over occured and time took back it's normal course, both men were out of the facility compound were a duo of sport motorcycle were waiting for them. The zectors disengaged themselves from the divices and the armored fell into pieces like shattered glass before vanishing. The first man removed the hood covering his face and in a fluid move replace his dark hair.

-Well that was easy, he said

-Maybe Cyril, but there was a third zector in the lab and it took of during the fight, we can't let it fall back into the hands Logos, answered the second one has he removed his own hood from his bald head.

-Relax Max, we'll find it, beside if it's like the two we already got it won't choose someone from Logos to be it's chosen rider, replied Cyril.

-Hope you're right, whispered Max has he got onto his bike.

Imitated by Cyril the two newly formed riders rode off into the night.

Present day :

Anny was in the appartment that was being use as a hideout/center of operation for her and her now deceased squad of kamen troopers. She was in front of the 55'' plasma screen ajusting a web cam to make sure she could be seen. A face then appeared in the screen, a young woman with with short brown hair, it was Anny's supperior Jessica.

-Report Kamen Rider Queen, what the hell happenned, asked the older woman.

-We were attacked, eight worms, they got the better of my men, answered the female rider.

-Really, and how did you escaped, asked Jessica.

-I was helped, Kamen Rider Zero manifested himself and fought with me to destroy the treat.

-Don't you understand that since Zero isn't a member of Logos he is also a treat?

-Yes I do, but…

-There is no but, find out who's using the Zero Rider System, kill whoever it is and take back Logos proprety.

-Yes ma'am. What about the worms? Eight walking around, there not a tribal or pack kind species, if there is that much together it an only that there is a nest here, in this city.

-Three squads of kamen troopers are on their way to the city, they will find this nest and destroy it. Kamen Rider Stinglady is leading them. Your only priority is to retrive the zero zector. That's an order.

-Understood, as Anny spoke those words, the screen went blank again.

The young woman move to the window, looking outside in the street and the café across.

-Kamen Rider Stinglady, there's gonna be a lot of casualties, she whispered to herself. God damn loose canon.

The young woman was lost in her thoughts, remembering the previous day's battle and Zero. Until she noticed Zane siting at the same table he was yesterday. Anny took a quick step back as if scared for it seemed to her that he was looking back at her. Who was he, she needed to young woman ran out the room and race the stair to the ground level, as she exited the building, she saw Zane putting on his helmet and blasting of on a white sport motorcycle. The young man raced throught the city to an abandon factory on the outskirt of the city.

As he got off the two wheeled vehicule, a figure walked out the shadow. It was him, or at least a copy.

-I know you're not alone, tell your friends to come out it's no use trying to hide, said Zane, the real one.

At that moment twenty larva worms came out of the shadow to join the copy, however the human was not intimidated at all.

-You're the one who asked them to come out, replied the fake with a smile on his face.

Then his face suddenly change to suprise and pain, as he looked down to his chest, there was a hole punched throught by the Zero zector. The worm took it's real form, it was a red adult form worm, before bursting into blue flames. The hercus then flew over to it's partner.

-Kamen Rider, yelled Zane as he attached the zector to his belt.

His gray armor materialized itself, provoking nineteen of the twennty worms to attack the rider. The last one started shaking, and the shelf on it's back cracked up before shattering revealing a new adult form worm. The other creatures charged the lone rider hoping to reach him before he could jetison his outer armor. But Zero had other plans, he just raised his arms and started bombarding his opponents with the canons on his forearms. When the worms were finally at close range, Zane started punch in the mass, not carring which one he hit first as long as he hit them. But his opponents were too many, he couldn't fight them all, so his hand went down to the zector and he flipped the horn.

-Cast off, he whispered imitated by the computer voice.

His armor opened up all over and then broke apart with tremendous violence pushing back all the creatures around the rider. He was now in a white lighter armor.

-Change white beetle, came the voice as the horn on the rider's helmet flipped over the red visor forming two bug like eyes.

The young man passed his hand above his shoulder to reach for his sword and started running towards the adult worm slashing everything in his path. As he reached his target, the rider press the button on the side of his belt.

-Clock up, said the mechanized voice.

The combattants fought while the rest of the univers stood still, the creature hack and slash with it's claws but the rider was able to block each attack and performed a counter-attack that connected each time. Zane grew quickly tired of this particular monster, he gave it a hard kick in the belly and then pressed the button on the Zero zector.

-Rider slash, he said as energy bolt left the zector and went into the balde until it was glowing white.

-Rider slash, repeated the hercus like device signaling that the attack was ready.

Kamen Rider Zero charged his ennemy and cut horrizontaly around the waist. Time took back it's flow as the rider walked away from the now burning creature. Zane took his attention back to the remaining worms, ready to face them. A red blurr followed by blue one then race throught the group of creatures, when it disappeared, all worms bursted into green flames, they had all being dealt deadly blows. Zero looked around trying to see who had done this and his gaze fell upon two riders. The first in red armor with a helmet shaped like a gatac, he had two short sword in his hands that resembles insect mandibles. The other was blue, at the image of a kabuto armed with a double bladed sword. The fighters looked at each other for a few second, then zero assumed a fighting stance.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Anny had run down the stairs to the street level and exited the appartment building she was in. Outside she saw Zane rushing off on his bike. Not waisting any second, the young woman ran to her own motorcycle, a yellow sport bike and tried to follow the young man. His destination seemed to be the industrial sector of the city, factories and warehouse mostly in the area. For a moment Anny thought she had lost her target but then she heard a noise coming from a nearby factory. From the look of the building, it was no longer in service for some time and since it cost more to have the building demolished then to just let it rot, the corporations simply left it be.

Anny guided herself with her ears to the source of the sound she was hearing. She knew the sound all too well, it was the sound of battle. There was a fight nearby. After looking around for a while, she found a group of worms, more then she ever seen in a place at once. Nearly twenty of them, then she saw Kamen Rider Zero materialized himself and an adult worm bursting into flames right behind him. The two had been fighting in clock up and Zero had emerge victorious. Then a red and blue blurr appeared around the remaining worms and they were all destroyed. The blurr then materialized itself as kamen riders Red-Gatac and Blue-Kabuto.

-So Zero is an ally of those two rebels, Jessica was right he is a treat, whispered Anny to herself.

Her opinion was quickly altered when she saw the white rider standing in a fighting stance ready to face the other two riders.

-Damn they gonna tear him appart, yelled Anny as she pulled a gun handle from her pocket.

The girl then ran towards the three riders, a mechanized wasp flew after her and attached itself to the handle with it's rear pointing towards the front forming a barrel for a gun.

-Kamen rider, said the woman.

A gray armor materialized itself starting from the gun and going all over the wielder's body. Anny had turn into Kamen Rider Queen.

Zane wasn't sure if the two riders in front of him were enemies or not but he sided with caution and prepared himself for an assault from the strangers. Red-Gatac was raising his hands as if to show he wasn't going to attack but then all three men heard the sound of an armor activating itself coming from somewhere on the left of Zero. As they looked in unisson they saw Kamen Rider Queen dashing towards them. She raised her gun and started firing. Blue-Kabuto started spining his double headed sword, the bullets were all stopped by the weapon. Not waisting a second, Red-Gatac jumped on his partner's shoulders and took a second leap into the air. Kamen Rider Queen noticed him at the last second and blocked his blades with her armored fore-arm. The power of the blades added with the speed from the descend of the rider caused the attack to dig deep into the armor, almost throught. Anny understood at that moment that endurance wasn't going to get her out of this fight alive, she had to use speed. Her left hand reached for the wings on the back of her zector and flipped them over.

-Cast off, said Queen imitaded by the wasp mechanized voice.

The armor was jettison which pushed back the other rider a little.

-Change Shewasp said the robotic voice of the zector.

Anny was about to fire at her opponent a volley of bullets but her eyes caught something coming from the right. She had barely time to pull back her hand before Blue-Kabuto's blade came slashing at her. The girl also dodge the second and third attacked but the fourth connected with her chest. She was trown a few feet away. As she tried to recover her balence but the red rider came at her and trew in a few more slash with his own blades. The intensity of the attacks were devastating and caused Anny's armor to disengaged.

As the Queen zector flew off, Blue-Kabuto stepped foward to finished off the girl who had just lost consciousness. The rider lifted his blade above his head and took it down to decapitate his prey. The weapon however was stopped in midair. The surprised man look to his right to see Zero blocking the strike with his sword. Zane knew he had to act fast, he kicked the blue rider in the stomach pushing him back a few steps. Not missing any of the events, Red-Gatac jumped in to strike down the white rider but he was already gone in a blurr and he had taken the young woman with him.

Anny woke in a bed she didn't reconized. She looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. Her stopped on a nearby window, outside it was night time, she had been unconscious for many hours. A hand pushed her back into laying position and put a wet towell on her forehead. The young woman looked at the owner and saw Zane.

-Stay down, you've taken a big knock on head doubled by a serious beating, said the young man.

-Zane where am I, she asked. What happened?

-Well two mysterious riders mopped the floor with your ass, he answered. I'm pretty sure they were going to take your head back as a trophy.

-Yeah, I remember now, she said. They were gonna take Zero appart.

-Well so much for heroics, what were you doing there anyway?

-I was following you, I wanted to ask you something but you ran off and I went after you.

-Well I'm here now so ask away, what is it?

-You seem to know a lot about riders, and you weren't surprise when the worms attacked or even looked scared.

-That's not a question it's a statement.

-Who are you?

As she asked her question, Anny noticed a white objet in the room. It was a mechanized hercus, the Zero zector.

-You're Kamen Rider Zero aren't you, she pressed with a bit of surprise in her voice.

-Yes, was all the responce Zane gave her.

-What are you doing with a rider system, how did you get it, that tech belongs to Logos, yelled the girl.

-The zector came to me two months ago, replied Zane calmly. He wanted me to be his partner so here I am.

-That zector is Logos proprety, give it back.

-I think he feels differently.

-He? Whose he?

-Zero, who else?

-Zero is a piece of equipment, it's a it not a he.

-Right, then why did he choose me instead of staying with Logos waiting for you guys to find him a owner?

Not knowing what to answer, Anny just got up and went for the exit. Zane followed her.

-Are you sure you're okay to be walking around, he asked before she could leave.

-You save my life, she said changing the subject. Why?

-Two against one, doesn't seen like a fair fight, he replied. The truth is I couldn't just stand there and let them kill you.

-Being a kamen rider isn't like being a knight in shinning armor you know that right.

-Is that why you interferred?

-Well, I… I couldn't let your rider system fall into their hands, Anny replied taken off balance.

-Sure, said Zane with a little carcasm in his voice.

The two riders walked out of the cheap motel they were in. Outside their motorcycles were waiting for them.

-Don't be mad, we're not far from the old factory, so while you were out cold I went back and brought your bike here, Zane explained.

-Thanks, replied Anny. You save my life so this time I'm letting you off, however next time all bets are off, and Iwill try to get that zector back.

-The key word here is try, said Zane. I won't give it up easely.

-That doesn't mean I'm going to give up either, Anny threw back at him. And watch your back, Logos is sending another rider here followed by a boat load of kamen troopers, I sujest you stay away from them.

With this said, the young woman got on her bike and drove back towards her hideout, she had a report to make to Jessica thought she was sure if she was going reveal Zero's identity she knew she had warn her superior of Red-Gatac and Blue-Kabuto's presence in the City.


End file.
